The present invention generally relates to a sensor placed with respect to an ear. More particularly, the sensor is used to detect physical or mental actions of a person such as speech, thoughts, movements of the tongue with respect to the oral cavity, biological functions, etc. and provides an output which can be converted into system control functions.
An apparatus and method for detecting thoughts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,700, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The thought may lead to a detectable air pressure or sound at one or both ears of a user which can be detected by a detector, such as a microphone. Exemplary outputs from such system and method for detecting thoughts may be one or plural discrete outputs, such as discrete outputs representing respective alphanumeric characters, directions, etc.
An apparatus and method for detecting physical action, such as mouth and tongue movement, is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/706,091, filed Nov. 3, 2000, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The physical action leads to a detectable air pressure or sound at one or both ears of a user.
Sounds produced by a person""s ears sometimes are referred to as autoaccoustic. Autoaccoustic sounds have been used in the past for diagnostics, e.g., to indicate ear function or a condition of the ear. For example, in response to a sound input to the ear, the ear has been found to provide a detectable autoaccoustic output.
At present there are available controllers to enable a handicapped person, who cannot use arms or legs, to operate a motorized wheelchair. Such a controller includes a track-ball or joystick type device that is inserted into the mouth of an individual; and the individual operates the controller using mouth and/or tongue movements to provide mechanical inputs. Such device is difficult to operate and is problematic if it falls from the mouth or irritates the mouth.
Other controllers exist to enable handicapped individuals to perform functions with mechanical assists. Operation of such controllers typically requires a signal, such as an incident electromagnetic signal, e.g., infrared or ultraviolet light/radiation, which is directed at the individual; then, by a specified action or activity the individual can modulate the incident electromagnetic signal, e.g., by blinking the eyes, moving the head, or some such action. The need for incident electromagnetic signal is disadvantageous for several reasons: an extra piece of equipment is required to provide that signal, the signal must be properly directed or aligned, the detector and the modulated signal must be properly aligned, the signal should not have a detrimental affect on the user (such as causing eye injury), etc.
At present there are available voice recognition software programs which receive an input signal representative of human speech and convert that signal into text format or carry out a command upon interpreting the speech. The input signal is generated by a microphone disposed in front of the speaker""s mouth.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention is a method of detecting an air pressure change within an ear of a person. The method includes steps of placing a microphone at least partially within an ear of the person; detecting the change in air pressure within the ear of the person using the microphone, the change in air pressure corresponding to an initiating action made by person; producing an electrical signal corresponding to the internally detected change in air pressure; and processing the electrical signal to produce a corresponding output.
According to another aspect of the invention, the invention is a detection system. The detection system includes a housing positionable with respect to an ear of a person; a microphone disposed with respect to the housing for at least partial insertion into the ear of a person, the microphone operable to detect a change in air pressure within the ear while the person makes an initiating action and to produce an electrical signal corresponding to the internally detected change in air pressure; and processing circuitry coupled to the microphone for processing the electrical signal to produce a corresponding output.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the invention is a sensor for detecting changes in air pressure in a human ear. The sensor includes a housing having an interior portion adapted for at least partial insertion into the ear of a person and an external portion adapted to engage at least a portion of a pinna of the ear; an internal microphone dispose with respect to the interior portion of the housing to detect air pressure changes emanating from within the ear; and an exterior microphone dispose with respect to the exterior portion of the housing to detect air pressure changes emanating externally to the ear.